Holmes Through Mary's Eyes
by The-Rainbow-of-Imagination
Summary: Mary and Watson are waiting for Sherlock Holmes and Mary starts to think about what a crazy person he is. :P Movie-verse, Mary's POV, Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any of the characters or Robert Downey Jr no matter how much I wish I could.**

Holmes Through Mary's Eyes

Mary sighed. She and John had been waiting for nearly an hour for Sherlock Holmes to arrive. John refused to start without him and although Mary wished she could say he was being juvenile she knew that Sherlock was John's best friend and respected his wishes. John had told her that he and Sherlock had known each other for years and that despite Sherlock's... issues he was rather fond of the man. Sometimes Mary had a hard time understanding why though. She remembered the first time she had met the famous, and sometimes infamous, Sherlock Holmes. She cringed at the memory of her unladylike behaviour and had apologized to John for it many times, but now that she had become better acquainted with Sherlock she found the memory of throwing her wine on him more amusing and satisfying than she knew ought to. She smiled now as she thought about it and John looked at her curiously. She just smiled and shook her head. He grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," he whispered in her ear.

"I understand," she quietly replied.

"If he doesn't show up in 10 minutes we'll go on without him." Mary nodded her head and went back to her thoughts. Now that she was thinking of him she couldn't help but think all of the other odd and amusing memories she had of the rather eccentric detective. She remembered the time she and John had walked in on him hanging from a rope around his neck in his room. It had only been an experiment for the Blackwood case but she had still been quite frightened at the time. She remembered all of the times John had gone into the closet in the mornings only to find that one of his hats or coats were missing. He would sigh and turn to her and say, 'I'll be right back.' 'Sherlock?' she would reply. He would nod, leave, then come back half an hour later with the missing article of clothing in his hand (sometimes in more than one piece) and a new bruise or two. She thought of the time when she and John had gone to 221B Baker Street to try to get Sherlock to go to dinner with them. He had been in-between cases and was therefore spending nearly all of his time indoors and/or drunk or otherwise intoxicated. Mrs. Hudson had met them when they walked in and had been clearly relieved to see John. "Oh, thank goodness Dr.! He hardly eats or sleeps and he makes the most awful rackets at the most God-awful times! Please try to talk some sense into him!"

They had gone up the stairs to Sherlock's flat and opened the door to find him standing on the chair with his violin, plucking out notes while a stream of flies flew around him in an orderly spiral. Mary wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't have been there herself. She chuckles now to think of what hers and John's faces must have looked like. John had composed himself first and had walked up to the detective and tapped him on the leg with his cane.

"Holmes, get down from there. You are coming to dinner with Mary and I tonight. Wash up and grab your coat." Sherlock had glanced at him and then looked back towards the flies.

"I am quite busy here old boy, another night perhaps." John and Sherlock had ended up arguing for nearly 15 minutes before John finally won and Sherlock had gone out with them. Mary chuckled quietly. Yes, he was a mad man sometimes. Mary knew he would probably never change too. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. He did keep things interesting after all. Life was never dull with Sherlock Holmes around. But no matter how fond of him she was becoming, she knew that if he didn't show up soon she would beat him with John's cane herself.

As if called by her thoughts, a dishevelled Holmes burst through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late," he called. Mary heard John sigh in part relief, part exasperation.

"Do I even want to know where you were Holmes?" he said as Sherlock jogged up to them.

"Probably not old boy," he said with a smirk, "And you look lovely Mary," he said as he kissed her hand. John rolled his eyes.

"Just get into your spot would you. We don't have all day you know." Holmes grinned and got into place beside John. The minister looked at Mary and John in exasperation.

"Shall we begin?"

"Let's," they said in unison.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..."

**Hello everybody. This is a REALLY QUICK ,oops caps, story that I just finished now and started like 20 mins ago. It's pretty short I know but I think it's alright. I love this movie and I love the Holmes/Watson bromance thing. I re-watched the movie this morning for the 2nd and 1/2 time and I thought what what the hell I'm just going to right a fic. Hope you guys like it or atleast find it acceptable. Feedback is much appreciated. Virtual smoothies (or if you don't like smoothies you get ice cream or w/e I'm just really craving a smoothie right now) to anyone that replies, or favourites, or anything cuz I appreciate the people that just favourite as much as I do the reviewers. Anyhoo it's late and I have school tomorrow so Bye. =)  
~Brie**


End file.
